


Septic College

by elysianBlessing



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: College AU, Human!Egos, Human!Robbie the Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianBlessing/pseuds/elysianBlessing
Summary: College can’t be that bad, right?All of the egos probably thought that to varying degrees; and it may not always be *hard,* but it sure is an adventure!





	Septic College

Jameson lets out a soft sigh as he looks up at the large campus in front of him, tilting his head a little to the side.

He pauses a little to look back at the road, giving a smile to his mother; who was still simply parked near the sidewalk, presumably waiting for him to go inside before she could really let herself leave.

He laughs, before he goes back to the car, leaning through the open passenger side window to smile at her.

“I love you, Mom,” he sats, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I love you, too, Jamie,” she replies quietly, smiling over at him. She pauses a little, looking down at the car’s dashboard before she huffs. “Now go! Get inside before you get fussed at! ..Or I start crying!”

Jameson cracked into more laughter at that, rolling his eyes and straightening up. He lets out a deep sigh, grabbing his luggage off the pavement before he starts down the small walkway towards the dorm building.

He doesn’t get very far after his mom leaves before he runs face first into somebody, though, causing the both of them to stumble backwards (and fall on their asses).

“Oh— Robbie!” Jameson hears another voice call from a bit away, rubbing his eyes for a moment and blinking in surprise before he looks over the boy that sat on the ground in front of him.

The boy didn’t look any older than eighteen, with olive skin covered in freckles, and bright purple hair that covered a fair bit of his face. He seemed pretty small, at that, wearing a black-and-white sweater that was obviously too big, and black jeans.

“Hey, a-are you guys alright?”

Jameson looks up again when he hears the voice from before, watching as the boy that had just ran up to the two pulled the smaller - Jameson was pretty sure the other called him Robbie? - up off the ground.

This one was at least Jameson’s age, with fair skin and dirty blonde hair covered by a grey-and-red baseball cap, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans.

He seems to fuss over Robbie a little, dusting him off and looking him over despite the shorter’s protests, before he turns to face Jameson. “Hey, dude? You good?”

Jameson looks up again at that, blinking up at the person for a few moments before he finally nods; though he quickly realized that he simply couldn’t make himself speak.

..Wonderful.

_**Oh, yes! I’m okay..!** _

The taller seems to go quiet for a few moments before he just hums a bit, brushing his bangs from his eyes. “I, uh.. I’m Chase. And.. this’s my friend, Robbie. What’s, uh.. your name, bro?”

Jameson smiles gently, standing up a little straighter and standing his luggage up before he turns back to Chase.

_**My name is Jameson Jackson!**_ He signs carefully, closing his eyes for a few moments; opening them again only to be met with a look of confusion from Chase (though Robbie seemed to be more preoccupied with a loose string on his shirt).

..Oh.

_**..You don’t know sign language, do you?**_ He asks, letting out a small sigh when he’s only met with another confused look. He shifts, holding up one finger and starting to go through his bag before he pulls his phone from his pocket.

He just types his name out again, turning the screen to hold up to Chase as he points at himself.

Chase smiles at that, seeming a bit relieved, almost, before he nods. “Oh..! That’s a cool name,” he says brightly, moving a little closer to Jameson as he looks him over. “So.. I guess you’re a student? What’s your major, dude?”

_[I’m a writing major!]_ He types out another response, holding it up once again to show Chase as he smiles; honestly starting to feel a bit proud. Writing was, really, a passion of his! And he was excited to really be able to major in it..!

“Ooh, really?” Chase hums curiously, a small smile crossing his face. He waves for the two to follow, starting to lead Robbie towards the large(-ish) building in front of the three.

Jameson nods a little, rubbing his arm for a moment. _[Mhm! I’m aiming, mostly, to be a fiction writer — somebody like Roald Dahl!]_

Chase hums a small response as he nods, putting his free hand (the one Robbie wasn’t currently clinging to) in his pocket. He goes up the steps to the building, looking back at Jameson. “Have you found out what room you’re in yet?” He asks, pulling the door open and ushering Robbie through.

Jameson shakes his head a little as he follows Robbie into the building, only vaguely paying attention to the sound of Chase following as he looks around.

It wasn’t the biggest building in the world, but it certainly looked nice..! This room looked to be nothing more than a foyer, really. There were a few people — presumably students — milling around, though most seemed to be in the room just beyond.

“Alright! So..” Chase laughs softly, nodding as he looks around. “Here, what you’re gonna do is go over to that table right there,” he pauses, pointing over at a table with two people sitting at it; one boy, and one girl. “And give ‘em your name, and they’ll tell ya what dorm you’re in! And your roommate,” he continues, nodding firmly as he moves to grab Robbie’s hand.

“I gotta take _this_ lil’ dude to his room, though! I’ll see ya later, JJ!”

Chase grins widely, waving a bit before he walks off, Robbie in tow; not giving Jameson time to respond, or question the nickname.

He just laughs silently to himself, closing his eyes for a moment before he goes up to the table, waving to the two. He could no doubt find his room himself! Though he was arguably more curious as to who his roommate was!


End file.
